Charlotte/Fates Quotes
Enemy Charlotte Birthright Chapter 14 Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds * "Battles frighten me! Oh dear, maybe you could battle at my side and protect me?" (team-up initiation) * "If ya want, I'll show ya how it's done during our next battle. We got a deal or what?" (team-up initiation) ** "Huh? I guess, whatever. Just keep your mitts off my loot, got it?" (team-up response) * "Well THAT was out of nowhere. Of course you love me. I'm your everything!" (married conversation response) * "Lord/Lady Avatar, my dear, you look tired. I'll gladly help you relax if you need it." (idle) * "Thanks to you, I've been able to meet so many attrac— I mean, interesting people." (idle) * "Just between us, which of our guys do ya think has the most cash?" (idle) * "Hello, Lady/Lord Avatar! Heehee! How are you on this lovely day?" (idle) * "Lady/Lord Avatar, my dear, you look tired. I'll gladly help you relax if you need it.” (idle) * "I'm scared of what danger is out on the battlefield, Lady/Lord Avatar. Protect me?" (idle) * "Poor little me: no one here to keep me company. Won't you come hang out?" (idle) * "*giggle* Do I seem more...intriguing than usual today?" (surge) * "Oh, weapons? I wouldn't know a thing about those, teehee." (weapon proficiency) * "Ow! What the-- What jerk left this crap lying around?!" (item) * "You want to buy ME an accessory? That is so sweet, but I gotta ask--why just one?!" (asking for an accessory) ** "Goodness gracious! Um, th-thank you for the kind gift. You're so...thoughtful." (accessory gift: bath towel) ** "A birthday present? For li'l ol' me?! Heheh, well, if you insist..." (accessory given, friendship birthday gift) * "You're on a journey, you say? Have you met many exciting people?" (visiting another castle) Personal Quarters Friendship Bonding Lovers * "Welcome home. N-no...stay over there. I still get nervous around you." (Entrance) * "You're home! Can I get you anything?" (Entrance) * "Hmm...? Avatar? Welcome home, dear. Were you admiring me while I slept?" (Awakening, Good) * "Hey! That hurt! You want me to wake you up like that sometime? ...I didn't think so!" (Awakening, Bad) * "Well, hello! ...What's that?! I look hot? Of course I do! I just got out of the bath..."(Cool down, Entrance) *"Ah, how refreshing! If I only had something cold to drink, my life would be perfect." (Cool down, Good) * "So, uh...I was thinking. There's no need to rush back out...if you know what I mean." (Exit) Bonding Armory Smithy Goods Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Spring Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Level Up *"I hope rich men like powerful women..." (6+ stats up) *"Strong girls need to be pampered too..." (4-5 stats up) *"I got a bit stronger, but I'm still a cutie!" (2-3 stats up) *"As you can see, I'm just a delicate flower." (0-1 stat up) *"I'm maxed out but I'm still not rich! *sniff*" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "I make this outfit look GOOD." Confession Roster A border guard from Nohr with ambitions to marry above her station. Puts on whatever persona she thinks will make people like her, but favors a cutesy innocent act. The most cynical in the army. Born on 5/4. Help Description A Nohrian border guard who dreams of rising above the class of her middling birth. Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) (unused) Endgame (Conquest) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support **gasps* "Scary!" * "We can win this, right?" * "Let me help you." * "I'll try my best." * "Oh! I think I might faint!" * "What a pain in the butt." * "Look who's here!" Attack Stance *"I'm on it!" *"Take this!" *"Stay right there!" *"Pardon me!" Guard Stance * "Made it." * "Oh no, are you hurt?" * "You're OK right?" Critical/Skill * "You disgust me!" * "You're nobody!" * "I'm gonna tear you in half!" * "Don't underestimate me." Defeated Enemy **gasps* "Did I do that!?" * "Who's next?" **laughs* * "I win!" *laughs* * "Sorry about this." * "I was so frightened." Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Thank you SO much!" * "I'm impressed!" Defeated by Enemy * "No...Seriously!?" Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote